


unnatural selection

by bregia



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M, MY BABIES, Zoo, cbs zoo, thereadersmuse must be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bregia/pseuds/bregia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic follows the end of season one and the beginning of season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unnatural selection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Readers_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/gifts).



The stars were brighter than ever against the inky blue sky. Weak moonlight illuminated the still waters, as the ocean stretched impossibly endless around him. He was cold, and sore, and scared. He had to hold onto his last happy memory, the happiest memory he’d had in a long while…

 

He should’ve known by her breathing, her nervousness, that she was going to kiss him. But he had no idea. How could he, when she was all he had ever dreamed of?

 

She was an excellent sparring partner. She challenged and supported him in equal measures, knowing he was capable of so much more than what he wished to give. Her courage astounded him, often robbing him of steady breaths, leaving him greedy for air.

 

And then her soft warm lips had touched his.

 

And the hunger he had felt, the hunger he never knew he had, took over. All his life, he had been waiting for her. He wanted to consume her, to become inextricably linked to her mouth, to her neck, to her waist. He kissed her like it would be their last kiss, even though it was only the first. His hands searched for every inch of her skin, caressing her hair, holding her body against his forever. They’d have to perfect a sort of side-step, because he had no intention of ever letting go.

 

But the plane, the world, and the damn animals had other ideas.

 

As the ground shook and jerked, they broke apart. The next second —no, the next hour was a blur. All he remembered was a swirl of panic, of flying bodies, of unnerving screams. He lost sight of her, he forgot the difference between heaven and ocean, until the shock of cold water squeezed his lungs and bruised his body.

 

And here he was, scanning the ocean that wished to swallow him whole, swimming away from the rescue boat, pretending he couldn’t hear them call out his name. They’d have to knock him out and drag him to safety, he would not leave without her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“MITCH!”

 

They could see his blue lips, eyes barely managing to stay open. He futilely doggy-paddled away from them, only managing to drink salty water in the process.

 

They had to get him out, or he would die. The boat needed to make it back to shore, those rescued needed urgent care.

 

In a blur of haste, Abe dove back into the water. Holding onto his friend, he was scared to see him fade into unconsciousness. He could not risk losing someone else. After all, he had allowed Mitch to waste their time, to stall and search for Jamie. He furiously examined the ocean, but after a while, he knew they’d only lose Mitch as well. It was time to let go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next week was spent in hospitals, being monitored and kept hidden from the media. He was glad to be away from prying eyes, close to the source. They had scoured every inch of the sea, and still there were no news. Mitch took solace in the absence of a body. If there was no body, he could still hope. He had to, he needed to hold onto the possibility that she would be found. Empirically, the lack of evidence allowed for two outcomes: Jamie could be alive and waiting for them, or she could have sunk to the bottom of the ocean, pinned by a fragment of aircraft.

 

Mitch chose to disregard the second option whenever he had a chance.

 

Days stretched into weeks, soon turning into months.

 

Months without news. Months without her. Months void of purpose and life.

 

He started to crave interaction, empty and meaningless, blissfully detached from the man he used to be. He decided a bar would cover all of his requirements: there would be booze, and meatheads, and noise.

 

He couldn’t bear the silence.

 

At night, he would wait until exhaustion forced him to close his eyes. He would welcome sleep, and the next second would be filled with memories of her, of her defiant voice, of her passionate eyes. His stomach burned every time he saw her face or heard her voice, his anger crippled him, making his muscles ache and strain.

 

She had always believed in him, she had always dared him to step out of his comfort zone. He had grown so accustomed to his reclusive patterns, he did not even miss companionship. But she had disregarded his wishes, steadily rendering herself essential to his well-being. It was a dark day when they were assigned different tasks, and he would spend the day imagining her reactions, her laughter, her arms crossed across her chest as her face showed playful impatience.

 

After a while, he didn’t think of her at night.

 

The pain of unfamiliar knuckles sedated him, the alcohol heightening his stupor. He’d pass out immediately, but his mind always caught up to him. Nightmares were his most constant companion.

 

Always the vast, cold sea.

 

Always her blue skin and glazed eyes sinking under the weight of the aircraft, belonging to the ocean eternally.


End file.
